Fresh Shark
Fresh Shark is a story which came out in January 2019 by MarioFan2009. Script WARNING: This story may have swearing and some violence in it. NOTICE: This story will be put in the "Red Ribbon Reissue" program. It starts off with Junior sleeping in his room. He then wakes up. Bowser Junior: Wh--- Morning time! I really wanna do something fun today! I will ask Chef Pee Pee to take me fishing! He goes to the kitchen to find Chef Pee Pee. Bowser Junior: Hey Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: (Sigh) What do you want Junior? Bowser Junior: I actually wanted to do something else today. Chef Pee Pee: Alright, what is it? Bowser Junior: I wanted to go fishing! Chef Pee Pee: Wh-- Fishing?! Bowser Junior: Yeah! Chef Pee Pee: Out of all the things, you can ask me to play with Thomas, take you outside to get McDonald's, or even take you to Walmart. But fishing?! Bowser Junior: What's wrong with that? Chef Pee Pee: We will have to find a boat! Bowser Junior: I don't see that as a problem. Chef Pee Pee: (Sigh) I will try to see what I can do... Bowser Junior: Ok Chef Pee Pee! He leaves the kitchen and Chef Pee Pee calls Brooklyn T. Guy. Brooklyn T. Guy: The boat station. Chef Pee Pee: Yes, do you have any boats or ships that we can go fishing on? Brooklyn T. Guy: Yes, we have 6 open today until 7:40 PM. Chef Pee Pee: Ok! I will be there in 20 minutes. Brooklyn T. Guy: See you soon! Chef Pee Pee then hangs up. Chef Pee Pee: Junior! Come on and get ready we are going! Bowser Junior: Oh boy! Can I take my friends with me as well please? Chef Pee Pee: Whatever, just get ready. Bowser Junior: Ok! It cuts to them at the sea where the boats are there. Bowser Junior: Oh boy Chef Pee Pee! I can't wait to go fishing! I haven't gone fishing for 2-3 years! Cody: When was the first time you went fishing? Bowser Junior: On Father's Day in 2016 Joseph: Dude! How was it? Bowser Junior: It was good! Chef Pee Pee: Alright guys, lets go. Joseph: Ok dude! They get off and arrive at the boat station. Chef Pee Pee: Alright everyone we are here. Cody: Wow! This place is awesome! Joseph: Agreed dude! Bowser Junior: I can't wait to go ride a ship! This is going to be awesome! Chef Pee Pee: Whatever. Lets just hurry already we might be late. It cuts to them on the ship. Bowser Junior: Woaaaahh! This ship is awesome!! Joseph: I know dude! Brooklyn T. Guy: Welcome to the ship everybody! I am your introductor. Some basic rules on this ship is no throwing coins. It will kill fish. No jumping into the water, no bring weapons on here, no causing endangerment and you will know the rest. There is a rules sign on the ship. Chef Pee Pee: Oh lord. Brooklyn T. Guy: Without a further a do. Lets get on! Joseph: Yayy! It cuts to them on the ship. Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright, you guys ready for some fishing? Bowser Junior: Yes! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok, you should know how to use the fishing lines. It is simple. Just throw the line in and pull back when you get a hit. Cody: Oh boy! Hopefully I can get some hunky dudes! Joseph: There is fish only in there Cody! Cody: I don't care what you say! Joseph: Whatever... Bowser Junior: Oh boy Chef Pee Pee! I can't wait to get me a fish for breakfast! Chef Pee Pee: What? Bowser Junior: Chef Pee Pee I think I got something! Chef Pee Pee: Really? Well hurry up and pull! Bowser Junior: I'm trying Chef Pee Pee! He pulls the line and the only thing that come out is a rock. Bowser Junior: Wh, What? Chef Pee Pee: (Sigh) It happens. Just try another time. Bowser Junior: Ok! He throws the fishing cord in again. It cuts into the water to show a menacing shark looking for it's next prey and finds the fishing cord. Bowser Junior: Come on now... Chef Pee Pee! I got another one! Chef Pee Pee: Come on then! Pull it! Suddenly the shark comes out and gets Junior. Bowser Junior Mumbling: AHHHHHH!!! CHEF PEE PEE HELPPP!!! Chef Pee Pee: JUNIOR!! WHAT THE HELL!! (Tries to pull the shark off of him) The shark fed up then jumps on Chef Pee Pee but then fails to eat him and falls on his hat. Chef Pee Pee: AHHHHHH! HELP SOMEBODY!! AHHAAAAA!! Brooklyn T. Guy comes in. Brooklyn T. Guy: What seems to be th--- OH MY GOD!! A SHARK!! ABANDON SHIP EVERYONE! ABANDON SHIP!!! Brooklyn T. Guy goes to the ship to control but crashes into the ground. Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh shit... Ok don't panic. I think I can fix this. The ship starts sinking and everyone is trying to swim to shore. Bowser Junior: Owww Chef Pee Pee... My body hurts... Chef Pee Pee: My face is hurt! Brooklyn T. Guy: Guys come on! We are leaving! Get to shore now! Bowser Junior: Wait what?! Joseph: Dude what?! I just got here! Cody: Yeah! And now we are leaving?! Chef Pee Pee: Just come on! We can't stay on a sinking ship for this long! They all get off of the ship and everyone else swims safely to shore and they see the ship splash into the water and it sinks. Brooklyn T. Guy: (Sigh) That is the second ship we lost this week... not a happy new year... Chef Pee Pee: Hey, at least we all got out safely. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, but we will need to recover that ship. It will take us a week to get it fixed... Bowser Junior: Chef Pee Pee lets go home! My body hurts! Chef Pee Pee: Alright Junior. Brooklyn T. Guy: Come again soon I guess... Joseph: We might or not hopefully... They all leave and it cuts to the workers recovering and fixing the ship. At mid night... A shark fang is seen in the beach. The shark pops out with a hat on it. Shark: (Smiles) How do you do? It irises out on him and the story ends. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the shark. Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Shark Episodes